Love Drabbles xKanameXYuukix
by UmiHoshi
Summary: An ABC of short YuMe stories. For their 1 year anniversary, Yuuki and Kaname receive a book of small stories which their friends have been writing. mainly YuMe. slight RuKain,ShiMa,AiYori,ZeKi
1. Prologue

It was a cold December morning as Yuuki was quite suspiciously taken to the living room by her older brother, Kaname.  
Seeming from his rather hard to read face, he didn't knew what was going on as much as Yuuki did.  
All that was told them is to come to the living room at 10:00 in the evening and not a minute earlier.  
Usually, with just one glare, either Yuuki or Kaname could make Aidou speak up, but the stubborn young vampire had kept to his case and didn't tell them anything.  
Yuuki was a little anxious. nothing much good came when secrets were being kept from her onii-sama, so she glanced at him a little nervous.  
Kaname patted her back, though. "Shall we go, then?" He smiled at her encouragingly. Perhaps onii-sama did know what was going on?  
If so, Yuuki felt even more left out.  
But she soon got to find out what all the commotion had been about.  
"SURPRISE!"  
a large... perhaps too large... load of confetti was thrown at them.  
In the living room were Aidou, Akatsuki and Ruka, but also Rima and Shiki.  
The room was needly decorated, with in the middle a large banner saying '1 year of Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama'.  
"eh? ...EH!" Yuuki staggered. A year! a Whole year had already passed!  
"What's with that response, Cro-... Yuuki-sama? We went through a lot of trouble doing this, you know?" Aidou snarled.  
"eh- no- just-... has it.. really already been a year?" She glanced up at Kaname, startled.  
Kaname nodded and smiled. "Your face looks like you're wanting to say 'only a few months or so has passed.'  
Time has sure run fast, hasn't it?"  
Yuuki fiddled a little. A whole year... it seemed like only yesterday when she entered this windowless mansion.  
At first, it seemed so cold and scary. But within such a little time, it had been filled with the warm faces of her friends. And among them, her brother... and lover... Kaname.

"Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama, please sit down here." Ruka guided them to their chairs.  
As they both sat down, Shiki placed something in front of their noses.  
It was a book, quite large of size, the pages bulging out for a little.  
"This is?" Yuuki asked.  
"What does it look like! it's a present! You can at least-" Aidou was silenced by a poke in his stomach by Shiki as Rima took the word:  
"It's a book we have been filling with memories of the past year... I hope it's to your liking."  
"everyone..." Yuuki felt a lump in her throat. She had always troubled everyone a lot and they had been so thoughtful.  
She felt the warm hand of Kaname on her head, a lot warmer then one would expect of a vampire.  
"Will you do the honor, Yuuki?" He asked her.  
"ah! y-yes..." A little hesitant, she opened the book.


	2. A

**Aidou** _by Hanabusa Aidou._

_3 months had passed. I wasn't satisfied at all! That little spoiled brat, fluttering around Kaname-sama all the time. Just what did she do to deserve his attention like this?  
It had me wondered, seriously...  
So I kept my eyes on her for a while, seeing what would happen.  
Yuuki Cross wasn't special. She wasn't pretty. Didn't have an all amazing character. She could even be quite mean.  
But as time passed, I noticed everyone in the house was smiling. And among them was Kaname-sama, of whom I had thought I would never see him smile sincerely.  
She made him honestly happy. And to know that someone doesn't need to be special to make another happy gives me courage.  
I guess... I wouldn't mind sharing Kaname-sama with this little brat for a while._

"You're so self centered." Ruka noted.  
"Well I'm sorry! I pored all my feelings in this little piece, you know?"  
"Which is quite stupid, knowing you have to do another 7 of them." Akatsuki sighed.  
Yuuki giggled. Aidou was such a weirdo... but well, since they had been together for a while already, she knew how rarely nice the words Aidou had written had been.


	3. B

**Books** by Souen Ruka

_A peculiar event had taken place. and repeated itself.  
Whenever Yuuki-sama had found an interesting book in the library and had readen it for a brieve while;  
the next day it had disapeared.  
Yuuki-sama hadn't particulary noticed, considering some smaller books which she could read within a day easily...  
but it had her troubled as a fairly large book had disapeared. she hadn't gotten very far it it yet, but it was a very interesting book an she had liked to know how it would have continued.  
left with no choice, she had picked another book.  
and what happened the next day was quite paculiar:  
the first book had returned, but now the second was gone.  
Curious, Yuuki-sama took another book. And another.  
And as she suspected, all disapeared.  
"Could this perhaps be the work of a ghost!" The young vampire princess sprouted.  
her outburst was followed by a soft sound she heard in the distance.  
it wasn't exactly laughing. It actually sounded rather remorseful.  
Yuuki-sama knew she was alone in the house, though.  
was it perhaps really a ghost!  
weaponed with a very thick book, Yuuki-sama approached the source of her of the sound.  
And what she found was-  
"k-...Kaname-onii-sama!"  
behind the bookshelf stood the lord of the house, Kaname-sama. his mouth politely covered by his hand as he tried not to laugh at Yuuki-sama.  
In his hand was the missing book.  
"That-... could it be-?"  
"I apologize, Yuuki. the one who took the book was me. I could have never imagined you'd see me for a ghost."  
"eh-? bu-...why?"  
Kaname-sama's posture turned calm as he smiled down on her.  
"The truth is... it's quite troubling how there's a not a lot I know to talk about with Yuuki. So if I'd read the books you read, perhaps..."  
Yuuki stared at the tall man with glassy eyes. "so... you stole my books... to find something to talk about?"  
"that is how it is..."  
"..." Yuuki started laughing. "Silly! We can't talk about them if you take them before I finish."_

"Is it just me or is Kaname-sama a bit of a stalker?" Shiki whispered to Rima.  
"nod nod... ecchi.." Rima agreed.  
"hm?" Kaname glanced in their direction.  
"no no, nothing." they quickly replied.


End file.
